Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, to a storage device including a plurality of nonvolatile memory chips.
A storage device is a device configured to store data according to a control of a host device such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad, etc. A storage device may include a device storing data in a magnetic disc such as a hard disk drive HDD, a solid state drive SSD, a semiconductor memory such as a memory card. A storage device may include a device storing data in a nonvolatile memory.
Types of nonvolatile memory include a ROM (read only memory), a PROM (programmable ROM), an EPROM (electrically programmable ROM), an EEPROM (electrically erasable and programmable ROM), a flash memory, a PRAM (phase-change RAM), a RRAM (resistive RAM), a FRAM (ferroelectric RAM), etc.
As semiconductor manufacturing technology develops, computing devices (e.g., a computer, a smart phone and a smart pad) are widely used. As functions of computing devices become more developed, computing devices may use more capacity to drive application programs and/or provide content. To cover the high capacity of the application programs and the contents, high capacity of the storage device is desirable.